


Lost

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [15]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie gets some bad news and the boys are there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Robbie and Stuart walked into the squad room laughing at something stupid that Robbie did the night before. That laughter suddenly died on their lips when they saw the state that Jackie was in.

Robbie suddenly rushed over to comfort the bawling brunette, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Hey, Jacks," Robbie greeted soothingly. "What's wrong, darling?"

Jackie didn't say anything, she just held out the envelope that she had scrunched in her hand to Stuart.

"Oh my God," Stuart muttered as he read the letter. "I'm so sorry, Jackie. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Robbie took the letter from Stuart as Stuart took over in comforting Jackie. Reading it, Robbie's face suddenly became sombre.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," Robbie said as he pressed a kiss to her temple and laid the letter down on the desk. "I can't believe they didn't tell you before now."

The two men then engulfed their best friend in their arms as if trying to protect her from the world. While the letter was left on the desk, proclaiming to the world it's message.

_Dear DS Reid,_

_My name is Sergeant James Blakely and I served with your brother William in Afghanistan. I am sorry to let you know that he was killed during foot patrol in Helmand Province last month._

_The reason I am writing to you now, is that William requested of me to wait a month after his death before contacting you. He knew that you and the rest of the family are estranged, so they would likely keep you in the dark about his death._

_William was a brave man who would have lain down his life for any of his comrades and he died doing what he loved. I was lucky to have known and called him my friend and you were very privileged to have such a wonderful brother. He wanted me to tell you that you were the best sister in the world and he was proud of you the day you wanted to join the police, no matter what your other brothers and your father said._

_Stay safe and know William loved you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sergeant Blakely._

**Author's Note:**

> Travellin' Soldier by The Dixie Chicks


End file.
